And That Is The Question
by SVZ
Summary: [FujiRyo] Drabble for meitachi, with the line Do you love Tezuka? inserted in it. [ONESHOT.]


Author's note: Written for Meitachi on LJ, when she requested a FujiRyo fic with the question "Do you love Tezuka?" in it.

Disclaimer: I don't own TeniPuri.

**And That Is The Question...**

by SVZ

---

The afternoon breeze was cool and refreshing after a long, hard practice. Ryoma was taking his stuff out of his locker when two quick blurs surrounded him, revealing themselves to be Momo and Eiji; determined to drag him off to the local burger joint, despite his protests that what he _really _wanted was to go home and sleep.

"Nya, that's no fun, Ochibi!"

"Echizen, you can sleep any old time!"

"Besides, hoi hoi! Inui's treating!"

The data specialist looked up from packing his own stuff. "... I am?" he inquired, undoubtedly looking horrified at the prospect behind his thick frames.

Eiji just smiled and he and Momo started to drag Ryoma off, overpowering the younger boy. Ryoma shot pleading "please please _please _, someone save me!" looks at the other Regulars.

Kaidoh, Inui, Taka-san, and Oishi looked at each other, and then looked at Tezuka, questioningly.

Tezuka sighed, taking off his glasses and then putting them back on again. He rubbed his forehead,"Let's follow them," he decided, feeling a migraine coming on.

Fuji just smiled serenely and slung his bag over his shoulder, slamming his locker shut.

--

Ryoma felt slightly suffocated with Momo on his right, and Eiji on his left and Fuji, Taka-san, and Oishi across. He stared at his burger as though it was going to devour his head whole and shook his head no when Momo asked (with his mouth full) if he was going to finish it. He really didn't have much of an appetite.

He was right about to doze off when he felt Eiji poking him on the shoulder. Blinking and a bit annoyed, he turned his head towards the red-haired boy. "What?" he asked, irritably.

"Ano... Ochibi, do you love Tezuka?"

He heard the question, but it took a few long moments before it finally registered in his tired brain. By that time, the question captured everyone elses' attention and even Tezuka turned around from the other table to hear his response.

"Yes," Ryoma answered bluntly and he opened his mouth to say more when the combination of his tiring practice and staying up late playing against his father took its toll. He narrowly missed falling asleep on top of his french fries, which, fortunately, Eiji's quick reflexes took care of.

"Ochibi said yes?" said Eiji, questionably. "That's strange, since yesterday, after practice, I saw him and Fuji, and they were –mmmmgph!" The last bit of Eiji's comment was interrupted when his doubles partner decided it would be a good time to shove a handful of fries into the redhead's mouth.

Momo grinned. "What did you see after practice, Kikumaru-senpai?"

Eiji made a face because he couldn't answer the question and continued to chew frantically, all while somehow managing to pout at Oishi, giving him his best, wounded "how _could _you?" face.

Oishi sweatdropped. "Uh... I don't think that's very important," he added hastily, shooting a look at Inui.

"I suspect Echizen was about to add that he loved Tezuka as a sort of mentor or an older brother figure," Inui supplied, and then rummaged through his notebook. "Yes, I think the possibility for that is 89.34."

"... I see." Momo blinked and then stole the rest of Eiji's burger. The acrobatics specialist made a choked sort of noise and began making wild hand gestures which Momo promptly ignored.

Tezuka was beginning to wonder if he had any aspirin on him when Fuji stood up, not touching his unfinished drink.

"Saa, I think I'll take Ryoma home," he said cheerfully, eyeing his favorite kouhai.

"Maybe Momo should take him, Echizen might be heavy when he's asleep," Tezuka commented.

"He's not heavy in the least bit," Fuji replied, and he picked up Ryoma easily. He bid his friends farewell before they could collect themselves, and carried the boy down the streets before nudging him awake.

"Wha-huh?" Ryoma blinked blearily and looked at Fuji and then at Fuji's arms and finally at the ground, before he scrambled to get down. "Why were you carrying me?" he asked, rubbing his eyes.

"Ah, because you were asleep, of course," Fuji answered, smiling. "Now, let's get you back home before you walk into the street and get hit by a car."

"... why are you holding my hand?"

"So you won't walk into the street and get yourself killed."

"Oh."

Fuji's smile didn't waver as he led Ryoma home.

--

Constructive criticism welcomed.


End file.
